This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Through academic appointments at OHSU and involvement in community activities, scientists participate in a wide variety of educational activities, including providing lectures to medical and graduate students, medical and veterinary residents, and community based programs in science for high school students. Center scientists participate in a number of training grants (PIs listed as affiliated scientists above) that provide support for graduate and postdoctoral students at the Center, as well as faculty. The Fogarty International Center/NICHD training grant, a collaborative effort with Mexico and Brazil, provides support for two predoctoral candidates per year. In addition, support is provided for two established scientists to spend a sabbatical year at the ONPRC/OHSU. A number of scientists have graduate and postdoctoral students in their laboratories who are supported by either the NICHD Reproductive Biology Training Grant, the NIDDK Multidisciplinary Training in Neuroendocrinology Training Grant, the NIAID Virology Training grant, or individual R01 grants. Scientists also serve as mentors for junior clinical faculty who are supported by NIH K awards: Women's Reproductive Health Research Grant, Building Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women's Health Grant and the Oregon Child Health Research Center Grant. The Division of Animal Resources continues to present extensive training opportunities for research and investigative staff as well as mandatory hands-on training concerning various animal care and use procedures for animal care staff. Environmental Health and Safety Training is provided in the areas of animal-, laboratory- and SIV/HIV-biosafety, bloodborne pathogens, chemical hygiene, radiation safety, ergonomics, emergency response, drug-free workplace training, CPR and first aid, and shipment of hazardous materials.